Lamb Chops and Dragons
by Gaasuba
Summary: Owen tries to get through the daily struggles that life brings but with all the trouble his brothers cause, he finds it a bit more difficult than expected. Throw a cute friend from his past into the mix and this may just be the end of him. Wales x New Zealand WalesNZ Rated M for language and much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Owen sighed as he sat in the corner of his kindergarten class. It was his first day and all of his fears were quickly being realized. Of course he didn't know any one. It was impossible to make friends when your family lived as far out of town as his did. The teacher had called on every one to stand and introduce themselves. Every one started to make fun of his hight and his voice had cracked as he said his name.

After that humiliation, he would have happily remained alone and silent in his corner for the rest of the day if the teacher hadn't decided on an activity that required the class to group into pairs. The other students were easily finding partners in siblings or neighbors. He, on the other hand, was left glancing around the room, wondering who would be the odd one out that was forced to work with the class freak.

"Can I be your partner?"

He jumped at the voice and quickly looked up to see a tiny, fluffy, blond staring down at him expectantly. "W-What?" he stuttered. Why did he have to stutter?

"I asked if I could be your partner," he shifted away as she sat next to him and looked around to see if any one was watching. Maybe some one put her up to this?

"Sure. I don't mind," he said after he was a bit more confident this wasn't some joke. Though, he was now aware that he didn't remember any ones names. "I'm Owen," he blushed and looked down as she laughed at the repeated introduction.

"I'm Wellesley," she grinned as she introduced her self. She was missing a tooth.

Owen smiled back, shyly.

"Which colors do you two want?" the teacher asked.

"Blue!" she stated excitedly.

"Can I have red?" he asked.

The teacher handed them each a stack of five pieces of paper in the colors they requested along with a box of crayons, "Ok class," she started as she made her way back to the front of the room, "Today, you and your new found friend, are going to make a book. It is completely up to the two of you what you make it about and what your books look like. If you want any help, just ask.

"Can we write a story about a sheep?" Wellesley asked.

"Ok. Can it have a dragon too?" Owen winced as the other students started arguing about what their stories should be. He hoped they wouldn't argue too. He hated arguing.

"Ok. But only if they can be friends! I don't want your dragon to eat my sheep," she pouted as she started messily drawing a fluffy lamb with a white crayon on the blue nodded excitedly and started drawing his dragon with a black crayon.

By the time lunch rolled around they had finished their book and the teacher had bound it with yarn. It was a nice story about a dragon saving a lamb from it's farmer.

"I really like it, we should draw more things together," Wellesley said as they got in line to go to lunch.

Owen made sure that he was the last in line and watched as his new friend bounced in front of himself, "That sounds fun." He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a moment before speaking up, "Hey, um, can I call you Wes?" Wellesley was really long and a little hard to say but he thought it would be rude to say so out loud.

"I don't mind. I've never had a nickname before," she smiled back at him.

He quickly looked down and continued fidgeting. Her smile was really cute and he was beginning to understand the 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling that his mother tried to explain to him once. So did that mean he was developing a crush? As he pondered this possibility, he failed to notice that the line had stopped. He bumped into Wes who turned to frown at him.

He held up his hands defensively, "I didn't mean to. I swear." She pouted before turning away and leaving him to sulk. Great, now she probably hated him.

Lunch passed in silence and, when they retook their seats in class, she still wasn't speaking to him. He scribbled a crying dragon onto a sheet of paper with the words 'I am sory' on the bottom before passing it to her. He nervously watched her look it over before she looked up at him with a grin. "You're sweet," she said before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "I forgive you."

He felt his cheeks grow warm. He wanted to say thank you. Wanted to will himself to make any kind of noise. Instead, he felt a lopsided smile find it's way onto his face and he slowly looked back at the table.

AN: More of a teaser chapter than anything me thinks. I swear the second one will be longer. I hope this was enough that you'll stick around for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Owen sat up on the side of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why had he dreamed of something from such a long time ago? He pushed his sheets to the side and stood. Perhaps his subconscious were drawing parallels between his first day of grade school to his first day of college.

He changed into the clothes he had set out for himself, thinking of his friend from so long ago. He had changed schools the next year and had lost contact with Wes. He had almost forgotten her name.

He made his way down stairs to the kitchen where he heard the usual bickering between two of his brothers, Scott and Arthur. The youngest, Liam, was watching the chaos, clearly amused.

"You two better calm down before dad comes in here and gets upset," he smiled at the silence that fell, "Would you like to tell me what you were fighting about?"

"He stole Uni!" Arthur pointed accusingly at Scott.

"Why would I want your smelly old unicorn!?" Scott shot back, "Besides, you're the one who took Ness!"

Owen held up his hands and silence fell again. He looked to Liam. "Now I know this is fun and all. But don't you think you should give your brother's things back?" He had only just turned ten but he was amazingly clever. If only he would use that in more helpful ways.

Liam huffed and hopped off of his chair, "Aw! You're no fun, Owen!" He headed to his own room and returned with a stuffed unicorn in one hand and a plastic plesiosaurus in the other. He set the two toys down in front of their respective owners and hopped back into his seat.

"Are you going to say your sorry?" Owen asked.

"Nope," Liam answered with a grin, swinging his feet.

Owen rolled his eyes but smiled. His brothers were a handful but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Excited for your big move?" his mother asked as she entered the room and started setting the table.

"Very. And a little nervous," he said. He had decided that he would live in the dorms. It meant he would, more than likely, need to find a job while he was there. It would be more to deal with but he felt it would be good for him. His parents had offered to help him move but he turned them down. His siblings gave them enough to deal with and, besides, he had finally finished fixing up his old Impala he he was anxious to get some use out of her.

"No need to be nervous," his dad said as he slapped him on the back and took a seat, "You'll do fine."

Owen began filling his plate, "Easier said than done." he pulled the sausage out of Liam's reach as he tried for a third piece. "I'll be sure to call regularly and let you know how things are though. And, Scott, You're old enough to drive now. Drag your brothers along to visit sometimes. I'm going to miss you guys."

"He has to earn the right to drive the family car first," his dad said before Scott could complain. "Either that or get his own."

"Why won't you get me one like you did Owen?" Scott frowned and stabbed at his breakfast.

"Because I would get you a junker just like I did him. Only, unlike his, your car would sit and rot because you would never touch it."

Scott shoved a fork full of sausage in his mouth and fell silent. Lazy would not have been a word Owen would use to describe his eldest sibling, however, unmotivated definitely was.

"I'd fix one up!" Arthur piped up. Owen had gotten his own car at the same age of fourteen but he didn't think it a good idea for them to do the same for Arthur. He had the motivation and dedication but lacked the skills. He'd probably only wind up hurting himself. Luckily his father seemed to have the same notion.

"With those writing skills of yours, you should be able to buy one of your own easy enough. Start working on something now and you could be published by the time you are old enough to drive."

Arthur groaned and looked like he was about to argue. He thought better, however, and returned to silently eating his breakfast.

After breakfast had finished he helped clean before saying his good byes. He hugged every one in turn and headed out the door. His car had been packed the day before so he could leave as early as possible. He pulled the keys from his pocket, happily unlocking the door and sitting behind the wheel.

"Ok baby," he grinned as he spoke, "It's your first big trip. Don't let me down ok?" He turned the key and listened as the engine started to purr.

It took him a little over an hour to reach his destination and he easily found his dorm. It was a bit difficult finding a parking space but he managed. He grabbed two easily carried bags and went in search of his room. It was on the second floor and at the end of the hall. Room seventeen-thirty-one. The numbering system for the rooms seemed peculiar but he shrugged it off.

As he opened the door, he noted that his room mate was already asleep on their half of the room. Their side was hardly decorated at all save for a calendar with two persian kittens, some sort of foreign rug, and a few books. He carefully set down the bags, not wanting to wake his room mate, and headed back down to his car.

He nearly ran into some one as he opened the buildings front door. He muttered a quick sorry and continued on. But something stopped him. That person seemed familiar. He turned to look again to find them staring at him with a strangely knowing smirk. He flushed at having been caught looking and quickly continued to his car. Though, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew them from somewhere.

He leaned into the back seat and slung another bag over his shoulder and grabbed a box.

"Is, by chance, your name Owen?" He whacked his head on the hood of his car, trying too fast to stand straight at the sound of his name. He groaned and rubbed his head as he exited the car more slowly. The girl he had bumped into before was covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her amusement, standing across the car from him.

"Yeah. That's me. Do I know you?"

She leaned on the hood of the car as she answered, "You may not remember me. I'm Wellesley Raleigh."

"Wes?" he asked, a bit hesitantly, hoping he wasn't wrong.

"So you do remember," she said, "Would you like help carrying anything?"

He was a bit hesitant to take her up on the offer. Was it ok to have some one of the opposite gender in his room. He supposed it was ok so long as it wasn't after hours. "Sure. There should only be one box left."

She retrieved the box and closed the door with her foot, "Lead the way."

He winced slightly at her carelessness with his vehicle but decided to let it slide. "I'm just on the second floor," he said as they walked together.

"Lucky. I'm on the fourth floor."

He had forgotten that these dorms were co-ed. "So when did you move in?" he asked as he pushed open the front door with his shoulder, letting Wes walk past before following behind her.

"Yesterday. My brother helped me move in. Why didn't your family come by?"

"I didn't want them to have to travel this far just to help me move a few boxes. I do appreciate your help though," he felt his eyes wander across the back of her tiny frame. She wasn't very curvy which is what most men would find themselves staring at but there was something strangely appealing in that. He was snapped from his thoughts as she asked him for the room number. "R-room seventeen-thirty-one," he blushed dark, realizing what he had been thinking about.

She glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and he quickly looked down and walked past her to open the door, balancing the box on his knee to do so. He wobbled a bit as she walked inside.

"Your room mate seems to have settled in nicely," she said as she sat down the box.

He sat down his own box and nodded, "I haven't even had a chance to introduce myself yet."

She took a seat at his desk, "So let me see your schedule. Maybe we have classes together." She held out her hand expectantly.

"Yeah. Hold on. Let me find it," he said as he rummaged around in one of his bags. He unfold it and handed it to her with a slightly shaking hand. She skimmed over it before handing it back.

"I have all of those except for Studies in Mythology. That sounds like a really fun one though, maybe I'll stop by my adviser later today and get signed up."

He sputtered slightly as he took back the paper. Was this flirting? Oh god he didn't know! He'd never spent much time around girls. He was probably just over analyzing but she was signing up for a class just because he was in it. He really should have asked his mom for more advise on this topic.

He jumped as she suddenly stood. Giving him a slightly confused look she gave a small wave, "I'm going to head to my room. I'll see you in class, ok?"

Quickly opening the door for her he grinned awkwardly, "Yeah. See you then."

She gave a small chuckle as she passed. He closed the door behind her and flopped onto his bed. His first semester was going to be stressful.

AN: Tadaaa! Updating in a reasonable amount of time! Let's see how long that lasts! lol


End file.
